Stray Cats
by pagepeoples
Summary: Stray Cats is a modern twist on the ever classic, Lion King. Throughout the fan fiction, Simba learns many life lessons from his father, Mufasa, who lives on the once and for all, defeat Scar.


Peoples 6

Stray Cats

In the Pride Land, the Kingdom of Pride Rock, lived creatures of all sorts. The dew covered ground reflected off the rising sun, glimmering in the light. The creatures roamed the land. The birds chirped the song of the land, proclaiming the happiness of all. Elks roamed, giraffes grazed, hippopotamuses waded in the water, and lions were scattered upon the land. The king of the land, Mufasa, perched upon Pride Rock, overlooking the land, acknowledging the beauty of the land that was his.

A proud leader, Mufasa knew that he had done the land well. He sustained the happiness of the land that his father had created in the reign before his. Smart, wise and humble, Mufasa was the best king that the kingdom had seen. He was protective, for if anything was on the pathway to endangering his kingdom, he would conquer it. The kingdom was his life. Mufasa was the strongest in the land, able to abominate anything that came his way. Though his defensive skills were sharp, he was also a caring father to a lion cub, Symbah. The apple of his eye, Symbah was the light of his world. Symbah was more playful than most, always pouncing on the opportunity for adventure. The playful cub never failed to ask Mufasa if he could tag along. He wanted only to be like his father. Mufasa would go above and beyond to ensure that Symbah was ready to be a good king on the day far far away that Mufasa was to pass, leaving Symbah to reign.

Symbah woke wondering where is father was. He set out on a search for Mufasa, stumbling upon, and playing with other cubs along the way. He found Mufasa perched upon Pride Rock. Symbah wanted to go on a coyote hunt, but Mufasa refused, for Symbah was too young, and it was far too wet. It had been raining in the Pride Land for days, which never happened. The kingdom was afraid of flooding, which would then mean that they would have to evacuate. But where would they go? The creatures of the land really had nowhere to go, which was, without a doubt, scary.

The water level kept rising, which meant that Mufasa needed to go back to attempt to corral all of the creatures. In the middle of Mufasa's task, he was rudely interrupted. Mufasa's evil brother, Scar, barged right on in, in the middle of Mufasa's gathering of the animals. Scar and Mufasa never did get along, for Scar was always persistent on being vile, and Mufasa, the polar opposite. Scar has the mindset that he was meant to be king, and that Mufasa stripped him of the title.

"Hear the, hear the, your one true Master has arrived," Scar proclaimed.

"Please, just this once Scar, leave. I need you not. We are evacuating, for the water level is too high, and the risk is too much." Mufasa said.

"Tell me, my brother, why. Tell me why they should ever choose to listen to you. For the levels are not too high, your anxiety is. You are just trying to live up to Father, but that, you will _never_ do," Scar said.

"You will never be fit to be our king, Scar!" the best friend of Symbah, Nala, interjected.

Nala's mother soothed her. Young cubs were often very defensive of Mufasa, or any one of elder in the kingdom at that. The elders were their role models, and they only saw perfection of them.

"Scar, you are welcome to come with us, but please, be attentive to instructions and help guide the others." Mufasa said.

As Mufasa was saying this, Scar's gears were turning. He would somehow come up with a plan to ruin Mufasa's that is, IF he could get away with it. He really never did get away with much, for Mufasa has a certain way of finding things out. Scar had it. He was going to attempt to overthrow Mufasa, somehow betray his plan.

"Oh, Mufasa. I am forever attentive to your plans," Scar slyly said.

Mufasa was too busy to really take in Scar's last comment, and even though he heard it, he didn't think much of it.

The creatures gathered by species, following the instruction of Mufasa. The only group of the kingdom that didn't come were the hyenas. No one liked them, but nevertheless, Mufasa still had to look after them. After all, they were still creatures of the kingdom; no matter the hatred.

The water level was rising, and there was no other choice at this point, they had to leave. "Pride Kingdom, we are now out of options, the water level is too high, and risking the lives of the young ones is in no way, shape nor form going to happen. The evacuation will begin immediately. Please, follow the group. We can't afford to lose any. We are one." Mufasa proclaimed.

Aware of the situation, Scar decided to hold off on his plan for a while. It'd just be too forward to do it then.

The creatures made it to the highest point of the kingdom when they looked back at what was their home, and what would be again one day after the damage control took place. They promised themselves that they'd come back; they all believed it too.

The water was rising rapidly, and the rain poured harder. The rivers and gulfs that surrounded the kingdom now had furious currents, the water almost catching up with the pack, because after all, you're only as fast as your slowest traveler. They all began to sprint, but the pack then became separated, opening more chance for something to happen.

Letting the thought of Symbah and the rest of the kingdom slip his mind, Mufasa began to run as fast as he could, trying to escape the waters. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, letting the others go ahead. He knew not where Symbah nor Scar were. He hoped and prayed that Scar had Symbah somewhere safe with him, but he couldn't trust Scar enough for that. He began to backtrack, going then towards the waters. When he finally made it back to Pride Rock, he saw Scar, dangling Symbah over the water by the nape of his neck. Mufasa then went into a dangerous mindset. Leaping furiously, he tackled Scar, letting Symbah tumble freely across the rough rock. In this moment, he knew that Scar had to die. Furious, Mufasa began to brawl with Scar, though it wasn't much of a match. Scrawny and not strong enough to take Mufasa, Scar was not holding on very well. Mufasa had pushed Scar to the edge of the rock, then dangling him over the near water.

"Brother, please, please. Never will I betray your trust again. I will vanish from the kingdom, never to return nor cause you harm. Please, I beg of you," Scar pleaded.

"Your promises mean nothing to me, only to be broken again and again, a promise again, there will never be," Mufasa said.

"Just think of Father. What would he want you to do? Would he not be ashamed of you for killing your own brother? Would you not mourn the shame that our mother would have to call you her son? Think, Mufasa, this is not what you want," Scar cried.

This hit Mufasa hard, but he then realized that his parents weren't proud of Scar either. He never failed to break covenants with the ones which he was supposed to love. How was Mufasa to know what to do? That's just it, he didn't. Being the worsened version of what his parents wanted him to be, Scar never did, nor could live up to the expectations of his parents. Once his parents were dead, he secretly longed for Mufasa's acceptance, he wanted Mufasa to love him; he wanted to be good enough. Scar had lived the life of rebellion for too long to change his ways. He knew not how to, nor did he have to the courage to, begin to change the pathway of his life. For Scar, change was scary, for Scar, being held over a body of water that could eat him alive when he knew not how to swim was also scary. Mufasa had many chances to fatally wound Scar, but this was different. Scar had messed with Symbah, the next in line to rein the kingdom, but most importantly, Mufasa's son. Scar wouldn't have blamed Mufasa for killing him, because if he were Mufasa, he would have killed himself too.

Mufasa then knew at that moment of doubt, that he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill his brother, no matter the vile acts that he had committed. He especially couldn't do it in front of Symbah. Mufasa knew that Scar had to never come back. He knew that Scar was no longer welcome nor wanted in the kingdom.

"Your life may be spared this time, though you are banished from the kingdom. You are to never come back. You are to never say Symbah's name again. You are to never call me your brother, for the difference between us is vast. And you are never to call my father yours, for he would disown you if he were here to do so. You are dead to me!" Mufasa angrily proclaimed.

Scar was so shocked that he could barely mutter, "Thank you, Mufasa."

"Go wherever you please, but I swear to you, if you ever step one foot within a hundred yards of our kingdom, I will kill you and leave you for the vultures." Mufasa said while he threw Scar back down on the rock.

Scar began to run as fast as he could. He ran far away never to return to Pride Kingdom. After the flood was over, the creatures returned and resumed their lives. Mufasa trained Symbah to be the king that the kingdom would one day need. Symbah grew into a majestic lion and took the throne on the day that Mufasa died. Leading the kingdom, Symbah followed in his father's footsteps, doing everything possible to benefit the kingdom. He knew that Mufasa would be proud, and that he was.


End file.
